epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids II/2nd Annual Brunswikian Tournament ~ Zeus (MSV) VS Percy Jackson (Cacola)
The First round of the 2nd Annual Brunswikian Tournament opens with the Greek King of Gods on Olympus, Zeus (Played by MultiSuperVids) rapping against Camp Half-Blood's savior and son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson (Played by Cacola). The Battle On Mount Olympus, Zeus is the last one of the Greek gods still in the Omega-shaped meeting room. He is about to leave as well when a figure asends the stairs and runs through the doors. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! "Who dares enter my chambers at this time?" The figure folds back his hood and brings out his celestial bronze sword. PERCY JACKSON! "Well, well, well, if it isn't my heroic nephew. I don't have time to take your prayers at the moment, take it up with Poseidon" "My business isn't with my father" Percy raises Riptide. VS! "No more will we bow under your tyrant rule, Zeus" "How DARE you threaten me, Jackson. I'll teach you once and for all to respect me," Zeus is brought his lightning rod and steps down from his throne. ZEEEEEEEEEUSSS!! BEGIN! 'Zeus:' That's the last time your insolent trap will ever make a fool of me! You think living with your fat step-dad's torture? Prepare to feel true cruelty, By the hands of Zeus! God of Gods! Powerful as a bronze bull drawing near! You won't have to count the seconds when the lightning's ringing in your ears! This bubbly bitch can't mess with this, I'm electric on the mic and thunder on the beat, I'll soar like my lore, you need your foamy horse and Herme's wings on your feet! Jot this down with your pen, even when it comes to the odd-boy-out, you're mediocre, When I amp up, I cause pure worldly chaos, you're more like a Super Soaker! 'Percy Jackson:' My overconfident uncle thinks he can beat me? That's actually kind of sad, Coming from someone who needed teenagers to save him from his dad! I'm a son of the god of water, so obviously my raps flow! But when when lightning hits the floor? We all know it's gonna blow! You need a bunch of mortals to protect as soon as someone invades! And if you're so great, why did you need to trick women to get laid? I've got millions of fans, and more followers then you! No one believes you exist anymore, and you'll completely fade soon! 'Zeus:' You might be the Lightning Thief, but I'll be the one to steal your thunder, You should crawl back to your lonely cabin with your special needs step-brother! To dethrone this womanizing king, it'll take more than a splash! And if you think you've got what it takes, you're sipping from Dionysus' stash! You're a discount Harry Potter that can't even crank out movies for fame, And when it comes to you teenage heroes, I prefer Jason and the Kanes! If you ever threaten your uncle again, here's this warning, to be blunt, I'll blast your happy camping ass out of the sky like it was Duck Hunt! Percy is knocked down. As he is picking himself up, a blue light shines in the room. As the light fades, Poseidon enters the chamber. 'Poseidon:' You dare threaten my son, with your worthless verbal tripe?! We've got tidal waves and hurricanes, you can keep your petty lights! My child saved the earth several time, your child got turned into a tree! You think you rule the earth, but 71% percent of it would disagree! Your chances of winning are nothing, you've already been beaten! We have the phrase "More likely to get struck by lightning" for a reason! If you dare to this again, then I'll cover New York in your golden blood! You'd best leave now, Sparky, unless you want a repeat of the great flood! The Vote Who Won? Zeus Percy Jackson and Poseidon Category:Blog posts